


A Time Has Come

by jaechanwin



Series: SOULMATE MARKS [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heats, Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Prophecy, Romantic Soulmates, Rut, Self Lubrication, Sex, Smut, Violence, Werewolf Mates, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the prophecy wolves.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited for this!!!!!

Wolves were a species that roamed the earth plenty of years ago. They still roam the earth until this day. Humans are aware yet they don’t bother them because well it’s a losing battle with the amount of wolves around the world. So they live peacefully some even dating and mating with wolves.

Alachi- These were your beautiful brown wolves with gorgeous blue eyes. They preferred to live in the city and live like the humans.

Molki- These were your gorgeous white wolves with red eyes. They preferred to live in the mountains usually snowy but sometimes the forest as well.

Bachi- Beautiful Black wolves with gold eyes that preferred to live in the forest but also the mountains sometimes as well.

That was it no in between. No other color furs no other color eyes.

Contrary to what was thought these animals aren’t hostile towards each other. They actually coexist very peacefully. And it was common for a Bachi and an Alachi to mate. Or a Molki and an Alachi. But never a Molki and a Balchi.

The moon goddess didn’t want that to happen so she never made them mates.

Alphas were easy to spot. They were usually taller broader and stronger looking than anyone else. Betas were your average size people and a bit harder to tell because they could look Alpha sometimes and they can look omega sometimes. Omegas were easy to spot as well. For wolves. They gave off an alluring scent to attract Alphas.

Chanyeol came from a family of Alphas. His mother was omega sure but other than that everyone was an Alpha on his mother and father’s side of the family. So imagine the family’s shock when Chanyeol went into heat at only thirteen.

That’s when they knew he was different.

Number one how can twenty generations of Alpha present an omega. Number two wolves shouldn’t present until eighteen even seventeen if you’re lucky. Number three Chanyeol shouldn’t be able to shift. Number four Chanyeol shouldn’t be able to speak to his wolf until at least twenty five. Number five, Chanyeol should NOT have red eyes. Bachi don’t have red eyes and black fur they have gold eyes and black fur.

Baekhyun was almost the same. Come from a family of Omegas but presented as an Alpha at thirteen. Much of the same circumstances as Chanyeol. Molki should not have gold eyes. They should have red eyes.

On two different sides of the country the two teenage boys were in the same state. Learning how to control their powers. Powers that no other wolf had. They could change their eye color to hide themselves from other wolves. Their senses were multiplied times 20 compared to a normal wolf. They were bigger than other wolves.

They could talk to their mate. And their mate’s wolf.

Chanyeol first started talking to Baekhyun when he was fifteen. He heard someone whimpering in the back of his mind and he felt his wolf take over. He was sitting at the dinner table when his eyes turned red and everyone noticed. His wolf’s name was Izak. “It’s our mate calling for us.” Izak says to Chanyeol. “We can talk to our mate?” Chanyeol asks in surprise. “Yeah. You couldn’t at first because he hadn’t presented. He just presented so try not to scare him.” Izak says.

”Wait how do I talk to him?” Chanyeol asks. “Push your thoughts into his mind. His wolf is probably telling him the same thing right now.” Izak says. “If you focus hard enough you’ll enter his realm.” Izak says and Chanyeol didn’t understand it but still tried it.

”Hi.” He said softly his eyes going back to their normal color as Izak disappeared for a bit. There was no response for a good moment and Chanyeol practically gave up. But just as he was about to come into focus he heard it. “Hello.” Soft but still there. He was grinning in excitement. 

“Hi. I’m Chanyeol.” He said and Chanyeol had to focus real hard to push that one through but it was worth it when he got “Im Baekhyun.” In return. “Chanyeol!” Is what snapped him out of his daze at the dinner table. He looked up to see his mom standing over him and his dad giving him a sympathetic look.

”You zones out for about thirty minutes buddy.” His dad said. Chanyeol blushes in embarrassment. “Sorry I was talking to my wolf and then I found out I can talk to my mate.” Chanyeol says and that shock the pack. “You can talk to your mate?” They ask.

”Yeah his name is Baekhyun. I just have to push my thought into his mind and he responds the same way.” Chanyeol says seeing no wrong in the matter. 

That was was the age Chanyeol learned not to tell anyone of his secret. The omega had it rough after that. He’d get beaten by the other Alphas that were older than him almost everyday and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His dad didn’t want to train him because he wasn’t an alpha and using his powers were forbidden.

So he’d let them beat him until he was a bloody heap lying on the sidewalk. When he was in his weakest moments Baekhyun knew. He would hear the panicked thoughts in his mind and give himself enough strength to talk to the younger Alpha. He knew it calmed Baekhyun when he responded and all he wanted was to please his Alpha.

He healed faster than all wolves so after twenty minutes or more of laying on the sidewalk (depending how bad they beat him) he would pick himself up and go home. 

No no one ever questioned where his scars came from.

At seventeen is when Baekhyun formed his own pack. He hadn’t tried to it just happened. A pack is formed over a strong bond between three or more people who weren’t soulmates. It took trust on all ends and loyalty. Baekhyun formed his pack the day he helped Luhan. 

Baekhyun, Luhan, Suho, And Lay were the best of friends. Inseparable. Suho And Lay were mates but unmated. Their parent said they were too young even if they had known they were mates since they both presented. Why a seventeen year old was hanging with two twenty year olds and an nineteen year old he didn’t know.

Luhan was an omega. Suho was an omega. Lay was an Alpha and Baekhyun was an Alpha.

They day it happened Luhan was walking home from school. He went to a different school from Baekhyun and the other two males had already graduated. Baekhyun and Luhan would walk home from school together every single day however today Baekhyun was late.

Baekhyun knew how Alphas acted so he would make sure to be at Luhan’s school before the bell even rang. But today he had fell asleep in class and no one bother to wake him up. So he was running to get to Luhan. Luhan wanted to walk to meet Baekhyun half way. That’s when he felt it. His body started to get hot and his stomach hurt in a familiar feeling.

Why the hell was his heat hitting a week early?

A few Alphas passed him and tried to sniff him and he freaked out. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He decided to take a seat at the bus station bench when an Alpha sat next to him. He tried his best to ignore the woman when the woman placed her hand on Luhan’s leg.

Luhan pushed the woman’s hand away from him but the lady only placed it back before gripping Luhan’s thigh harshly. “Do you know how you smell little omega?” She asked and Luhan whimpered. “Please don’t.” He whimpered as she spread his legs apart.

He could feel the slick pooling in his pants and he started to cry. He didn’t want this woman touching him. He was waiting for his mate. Suddenly the woman’s hand was slapped away from him roughly.

He felt himself being pulled into a familiar chest and he sobbed when he smelt the familiar scent of Baekhyun. “Get the hell away from him.” Baekhyun growled and he was short definitely not Alpha looking but his growl had the lady whimpering and scurrying away.

Baekhyun carried Luhan to his house where he lived alone. Where Suho and Lay were already waiting and when he arrived it happened. Voices and auras flooded through his mind. He heard Suho and Lay and Luhan and he felt the bond. He knew they did too and they all sat there bonding after that.

A pack. And Baekhyun was the head Alpha.

Chanyeol was exiled when he was nineteen.

He was now a rogue. It wasn’t his fault that he used his powers. He just didn’t want to be raped so he had to protect himself. He ended up putting four Alphas into a coma and that is when the lead Alpha sent him away. An Outcast. A rogue.

He talked to Baekhyun that night and he had never heard the Alpha angry until that moment and it made him feel better that his Alpha still cared. All he had was hope to hang on.

A thin string of hope.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Chanyeol’s story

Chanyeol was twenty two when he met Sehun. He had been living in a cave for two years. It was on No man’s land so he didn’t get in trouble with any other packs. He was sure he could probably kill them all but he wasn’t that type of person. When he came home from a hunt dragging a baby deer behind him he smelt it.

Blood.

Not deer blood either this was wolf blood. When he entered his cave he was surprised to have found an Alachi wolf lying in his cave covered in blood. His wolf wanted to protect the younger male somehow. The wolf transformed which made him look even worse when he was in his human form.

”I-I’m sorry.” The wolf whimpered and Chanyeol dropped the dear. He had to turn back to his human form to speak to the wolf but he didn’t mind. “Don’t apologize okay. I’m going to help you.” Chanyeol says. 

The boy who looks about eighteen nods. One of Chanyeol’s abilities was healing but it took a lot of energy to do. The bigger the wound the harder he had to focus. So he closed his eyes and thought of Baekhyun. He imagined what the alpha looked like, his smell, them as a family, and before he knew it the young wolf wasn’t whimpering anymore.

He had learned a long time ago that thinking of Baekhyun helped control his powers.

”What did you do?” The wolf asks his eyes wide and Chanyeol smiles. “I healed you. I’m a special type of wolf. My wolf told me to trust and protect you and so I did.” Chanyeol says. “Thank you. I’m Sehun.” The boy says and Chanyeol practically melts.

”I’m Chanyeol.” He responds. “You must be newly presented.” Chanyeol comments. “I presented today. But I’m from a pack of Betas so when I presented as an Alpha they kicked me out in fear that I’d try to overthrow the pack. He sent some of his best hunters to make sure I wouldn’t come back. Hence all the blood.” Sehun says.

”I guess that makes you a rogue like me. I’ve been rogue for three years. I can train you. Talking to your wolf, hunting, things like that. It’d be fun!” Chanyeol says excitedly. Sehun giggles. “Okay hyung. Can I call you hyung?” He asks shyly.

”Yes you can call me Hyung.” Chanyeol says in response. He drags over the deer he caught and looks at Sehun. “I don’t have anything to cook the deer so it’s best to eat in your wolf form.” Chanyeol says before shifting and Sehun follows suit. 

And Chanyeol knows. He’ll protect Sehun forever.

When Baekhyun turns twenty he becomes the whole village’s pack leader. He had been preparing for this since he was thirteen but he hadn’t expected it to come so soon. His father was in perfect condition. He wasn’t sick and he wasn’t old so why he wanted to step down so early was a mystery to Baekhyun.

But he did it. He had his coronation like all head Alphas before him and he made Luhan his second in command. It was a first for an omega to be second in command but Baekhyun would change a lot of things in his leading of the pack.

Sehun was twenty when he met his mate. A cute and shy Beta by the name of Jongin. Chanyeol was twenty four and he was the one who found Jongin.

So there they were a pack of rogues heading north to Jongin’s old pack to find his brother. Hoping they’d be allowed. What’s worse was that Jongin was four months pregnant.

Omega like betas could get pregnant just like how alpha like betas could give away a knot. And Jongin was pregnant with Sehun’s pups.

Chanyeol met Baekhyun when he was twenty six.

They had been traveling for two years now when Jongin said they were approaching the border. So they all shifted and carried a pup with them. Jongin has had three little boys. They were all one now almost two.

Hyunjin, Jaehyuck, and Soojung.

Jongin made them kneel until the hunting wolves found them. They weren’t to make eye contact but Chanyeol couldn’t help it. Not when the mesmerizing scent of Honey and ashes filled his nostrils. He couldn’t stop it when Izak took over and his red eyes showed.

The wolves gasped but there was one man who didn’t seem surprised. The said male’s eyes shifted gold and he heard one word that made his knees weaken. “Izak.” The man whispered.

”Josiah. It’s been a long time.” Izak spoke. The hunting wolves were staring in confusion as well as Jongin. Sehun knew about this. Chanyeol has a nightmare and Sehun ended up talking to Izak into coaxing Chanyeol back out.

”I told you we’d meet again.” Josiah says. “We can talk more later we should probably let our humans get acquainted.” Izak says and then Chanyeol’s eyes become a soft shade of gold. Baekhyun’s eyes become red.

”Jongin.” A shocked voice says and Jongin smiles widely. “Junmyeon.” He responds. Suho runs and hugs the younger male being mindful of the child in his arms however. “No one’s called me that in so long.” Suho chuckles glaring when Lay growls.

”Yixing. This is Jongin. The little brother I told you about that was forced to go rogue. Jongin this is my mate Yixing or Lay.” Suho says. “Hi.” Jongin says shyly. “This is my mate Sehun. And this is Chanyeol the omega that took us in.” Jongin says and then it clicks for Baekhyun.

He gasps. “Chanyeol?” He asks. Chanyeol just grins up at him. “Hi Baek.” He says softly. But just as quick as he’s fond he turns serious. “What are you doing at our border?” He asks voice rough and definitely alpha like.

”W-We uh wanna join your-your pack. Jongin said that he talked to his brother and that it was okay.” Chanyeol says feeling small under the Alphas gaze. “If you don’t take us at least take my kids please. The winters getting rough and they’re too little to survive in the weather.” Jongin says.

”I talked to your father about this and he said it was okay for them to enter the pack.” Suho says. “Why did you go to your father when I’m the Alpha?” Baekhyun asks his tone harsh and it cause Lay to glare. But Suho doesn’t back down. “We talked about this before you even took over it just took my brother some years to find us.” He says.

Baekhyun contemplates for a minute but when he sees the three shivering babies he doesn’t have the heart to leave them out there or separate them from their parents. “Fine. Wrap the babies in the extra blankets and follow me and Suho. The rest of you continue hunting. I’ll go talk to my father while you get them settled in in the two old cabins you and Tzuyu used to use.” Baekhyun orders looking at Suho.

They all agree and then they start moving. “I’m sorry for whatever I did.” Chanyeol pushes the thought inside of Baekhyun’s mind. The Alpha pauses for a moment before continuing to walk. “You did nothing.” Is the response he gives.

Chanyeol mainly keeps his head down as they finally enter the village. The people are surprised to see the newcomers but Jongin and Sehun hold their heads high. Chanyeol can’t. He feels like he did something wrong. Like he disappointed his Alpha. Even if he can call Baekhyun that.

He just knows he isn’t what Baekhyun imagined and he hates himself for it.

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Everyone. This is Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol. They will be living with us from now on. Treat them with respect and help them get used to our home.” Baekhyun says before nodding to Suho as he walks away.

Suho grins. “Follow me.” He says not missing the small whimper Chanyeol gives out when Baekhyun leaves. He leads them to two old huts in the middle of the village. Sehun, Jongin, and the pups will live in one and Chanyeol you have the other one to yourself. Someone will be by later to fix the things that need to be fixed.” Suho says.

”I’ll go get you guys some clothes and some food.” Suho says. Chanyeol hesitates and then pauses before speaking. “C-Can I go see Baekhyun?” He asks. “Why?” Suho questions and Chanyeol thinks before shaking his head. He doesn’t trust this man with his secret. Not yet. “Never mind.” He says before opening the door to the first hut and entering it.

Suho watches him before turning to Jongin. “What does he want with our head Alpha?” He asks. Jongin shrugs. “No offense but it isn’t your business so it’s best to leave him alone about it.” Sehun says. “I wasn’t even told that he was going to be brought along with you guys so after Baekhyun talks to his father he’ll be lucky to even stay in the pack.” Suho says.

”Mr Byun knows about My brother, his mate, and three kids. Jongin never mentioned Chanyeol.” Suho says. “I don’t even know if you guys will be able to stay once he finds out. He may think I lied to him.” Suho adds. “Why didn’t you mention Chanyeol?” Sehun asks looking at Jongin. “I thought I did.” He says eyes blown wide.

Chanyeol walks back out and hands Hyunjin to Sehun. “I’m leaving. I’m not going to stay where I’m obviously not wanted. They know about you six so you six can stay. I was on my own before I met either of you and I survived so if it means I have to be back on my own so you guys have a safe place to be I’ll go.” Chanyeol says.

”Who says you’re not wanted. I want you.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol pauses before looking down at his feet in embarrassment. “Look at me Pup.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol does. “I’m not that kind of person. As long as you live you have a place here. And I’m not letting you go ever now that I have you.” Baekhyun says.

”I didn’t think you’d want me now that you’ve seen me.” Chanyeol says. “Do I seem like one of those types of Alphas? Who only cares about looks? Besides. Chanyeol you are beautiful. Even covered in mud and probably blood too.” Baekhyun says.

”Is that a compliment?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun grins. “Where’s that confident omega I talk to every night?” He asks. Chanyeol bites his lips. “That’s a lot of sweet words but it’ll take more than that to get in my pants.” He says and Baekhyun giggles.

”There you are.”


End file.
